kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Curious George (2006 Film)
'''Curious George '''is a traditionally-animated a film adaptation of the childeren's stories by H.A. and Margerat Rey. It was released in the United States on February 10, 2006. Will Ferrell voices Ted, the Man in the Yellow Hat. Mathew O'Callaghan directed (after replacing Jun Falkenstein). This project had been in development hell at Imagine Entertainment for a long time, dating back at least as long ago as 1992 (and possibly many years before this). The screenplay was written by Michael McCullers, Daniel Gerson, Rob Baird Joe Stillman and Karey Kirkpatrick. Although it is a traditionally-animated film, about twenty percent of it takes place in 3D environments that were computer-generated. This was Universal's first theatrically-released feature-length animated film since 1995's Balto. It was Imagine Entertainment's first animated film Workprint Curious George (2006 Film) A clumsy, mischievous, and curious chimpanzee named George (voiced by Frank Welker) lives in the jungles of Africa. His behavior amuses the other young jungle animals, but angers their parents; therefore George is left sad and alone. Meanwhile, at the Bloomsberry Museum, Ted (the "man in the yellow hat" of the earlier book series) (Will Ferrell), museum employee, teaches schoolchildren about natural history, not realizing that his lectures bore them. Afterward, he has a talk with Maggie (Drew Barrymore), the school teacher, who admires him and for whom he has strong feelings. Later, Mr. Bloomsberry (Dick Van Dyke), the owner of the museum, tells Ted that he is pressed to close the museum by his son, Bloomsberry Junior (David Cross), who wishes to build a parking garage in its stead. This upsets Ted, who suggests, to revive the museum's popularity, that they obtain a statue called the Lost Shrine of Zagawa. Excited, Mr. Bloomsberry thinks to go himself as he had been prevented from doing by his son's birth, but finds that he is too old. Without thinking, Ted quickly volunteers to make the expedition. Mr. Bloomsberry accepts the idea and Ted prepares to leave for Africa. Junior, frustrated, modifies his father's map of Africa to prevent Ted from finding the Shrine. Ted subsequently goes to an outfitters' store, where he is tricked into purchasing a yellow safari outfit with a yellow hat on the grounds that "Yellow is the new Khaki" and therefore the new fashion for explorers. He then sets off for Africa, though embarrassed by his uniform. Ted arrives in Africa, and leads a group on a four-day hike to the lost shrine. George spots the yellow hat and, mistaking it for a large banana, goes after it. Ted mistakes a rock for a rhinoceros, whereupon he shoots it with a tranquilizer dart, which ricochets and hits his guide, Edu, rendering the man unconscious and therefore slowing the expedition. The team sits down for a lunch break. Ted prepares a sandwich to eat, whereupon George suddenly takes his hat and attempts to eat it. When Ted notices this, George comes down from a tree to see him. They play "peek-a-boo" and become friends. George returns the hat and Ted gives him his sandwich. When Ted reaches the end of Junior's sabotaged map, he encounters a miniature idol; believing this to be Zagawa itself, he gets depressed. He gets a call from Mr. Bloomsberry and sends a picture of the statue via cellphone. However, the angle of the picture causes Mr. Bloomsberry to believe the idol is much bigger. George takes the hat again to play "peek-a-boo" again, but Ted leaves, letting George keep the hat. Ted returns to the docks, while George quickly follows with the hat. George sneaks onto the ship and rides to the city without Ted's knowledge. Upon arrival, Ted rides home in a taxi. George follows Ted all the way to his apartment. When Ted finds George in his apartment, he is flabbergasted. Ivan, the doorman of the apartment building, follows George's scent, intending to enforce the apartment manager's rule against pets. Ivan searches the apartment, while George makes it a game of "hide and seek". Ivan fails to find George, and therefore leaves. Ted looks for George, to find that George has gone to Ms. Plushbottom's (Joan Plowright) apartment, whose resident is a neighbor of Ted's. Ted worriedly climbs the fire escape outside the building to the top. He finds George inside, where George has been painting colorful pictures on walls (a reference to one of the books on which the film is based). When Ms. Plushbottom notices, she calls for Ivan, who races to her room. After a lot of commotion, Ivan sends Ted and George away. Upset, Ted wonders what he is going to do with George. Together, they walk to the Bloomsberry Museum, where crowds of people await to see the idol. He goes to his office, where he attempts to sort out his thoughts. Meanwhile, Junior is upset about the idol foiling his plans, and then notices that Ted is back. He decides to spy on him, and finds out the truth about the idol's size. Clovis, an inventor, knocks at Ted's door and gives Ted a bill for the exhibit of the Lost Shrine of Zagawa. Ted tells Mr. Bloomsberry the truth and reveals the 3-inch-tall idol. Junior then brings in the large crowd of people to see the idol. They start asking questions, which makes Ted nervous. Suddenly, he sees George climbing a dinosaur exhibit, which starts to fall. He races after George as the dinosaur skeleton crumbles. Junior orders Ted out. Ted goes to a telephone booth to call Animal Control to get rid of George. That evening, with nowhere to sleep, Ted follows George to a park, where Ted lies down on a bench and sarcastically tells George how "great" it is. George makes a pile of leaves under a large tree, where Ted joins him and becomes fascinated by the sight of a starry sky. George curiously observes fireflies; eats them; spits them out in disgust; and causes Ted to do the same. They acquire green color on their tongues as a result, and therefore make a joke of showing each other this until George is asleep. The next morning, Ted awakes in the park to find George gone. Hearing a commotion, he follows it to a zoo, where he finds George with Maggie and her class. Here, George is given his name by Ted, in honor of George Washington. Ted attempts to court Maggie, but is alerted to the fact that George is floating away, suspended by a bunch of balloons, and goes after him in the same way. They float around the city; George's balloons are popped, but Ted catches him. Together, they fly around the city, held aloft by Ted's balloons and using a kite to control their direction. When they float over the Bloomsberry museum, Ted holds out the idol and wishes it were big. This gives him an idea, for the fulfillment of which he visits Clovis' workplace. At Clovis' shop, George discovers a machine that can create a 40-foot-tall hologram of any object. Ted takes the machine to the museum, intending to use it to display the idol. En route George causes trouble (unnoticed by Ted) by using the machine to project a giant version of himself cavorting around the city, provoking a re-enactment of scenes from King Kong. Upon reaching the museum Ted shows the machine to Mr. Bloomsberry. Though Junior tries to convince his father that use of the projector is not honest, the older Bloomsberry sees it as the only way to save the museum. Desperate to build his parking garage, Junior pours his coffee into the projector and gives the rest to George so as to frame him for damaging it. With the machine ruined, Ted is forced to admit the truth to the thousands of people waiting outside, including Maggie. Angry at him, Ted allows George to be taken away by Animal Control officers and be shipped back to Africa, saying "it's for the best. " However, Ted's conscience convinces him that he has made a mistake or wronged his friend, as he confesses to Maggie. Maggie, rather than comfort Ted, tells him that his conscience accuses him rightly and should be obeyed. Ted therefore sets out to retrieve George. Ted attempts to jump his car onto the departing ship, but lands in the swimming pool of a cruise ship nearby. Hopping on to the retracting anchor chain of the cargo boat, he smashes in a porthole and, with a well-placed blow to the cage's lock with a fire extinguisher, mutated George into a gigantic violence Mythical Beast by the Overlord. While he tries to kill Ted and full of his left tentacles under ocean and back to city to killing everyone, destroy the buildings with his alien invasions. The Animal control officers and Ivan gets killed by George used his both poisons electric tentacles, to destruction of evil decepticons, also destroy the Apartment building, he's to powerful than the kraken, and the Dragons. The autobots and other humans arrive to killed King kong, rampage and poisonous breath in the world! The Lola's use the Psycho to kill him and death and lola's disapper and save the city. While the Autobots looks Ted was murdererd by the mutant George. Category:Lost episode Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Villain